


No More Misery

by Kendrickhier



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Mitchsen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/pseuds/Kendrickhier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first angsty (and only) Monday fic. Beca is sick of her life and wants to end it all, but someone isn't going to let that happen.</p><p>Trigger warning: Suicide attempt</p><p>I do not own Pitch Perfect in any way and the story prompt was from imagineyourotp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Misery

It was a Saturday evening, people were going out to clubs, traffic passing by, it was just an ordinary night. The moon was shining bright in the night sky among the stars, it was a beautiful sight. This was for everybody but Beca Mitchell, a girl who once had dreams of becoming a successful DJ. Now here she was at the edge of the roof from her apartment. She just sat there on the ledge, thinking about what went wrong, hoping to find just one reason to not proceed with her plans.

All her life Beca had a rough time. She got bullied at school, that's where all the misery started. It was at the time of first grade, school work came easy to her and she finished all of it within three months. Some boy started to pick on her, possibly because he was jealous, and made a habit of beating her up along with two of his friends every first break. When she got home, things weren't exactly better. Her mother did feel sorry for her the first 30 minutes or so, but it was followed by an intense fight every time. At dinner, another fight came, this time her father was there as well. Her parents had always been on the verge of a divorce, but they never did because they weren't able to afford the financial consequences. The tension got worse every day, all the fights included her somehow, whether they fought with her, or over her.

It lasted at least until sixth grade, she couldn't take it anymore. Everything got only worse over the years and she just wanted it all to stop. She stood there with a knife before, in front of her heart, but she didn't dare to push it in. Beca found then comfort in her music, she could express all her emotions by making mixes with it, combining the beats and lyrics. She, for once, had the feeling everything would be better, that she would be able to enjoy life, that things would finally look up.

It didn't.

Things got even worse, the tension kept on growing and the worst fight she ever had found place in eleventh grade. She was so frightened, infuriated and on the verge of breaking down. Everything would change after that fight, they said. She got professional help and she honestly trusted it would get better this time.

But that only lasted so long.

She was done. She couldn't find any reason not to jump off this ledge right now, everything would get worse, it always did, this would be no different. She was a freshman in college by now, her father had forced her to get a degree. Because your mother would've wanted that. Yeah, right, but she's not here to say that anymore.

Beca got up on her feet, standing on the edge, looking down. She didn't see the people passing by on the pavement, she didn't see the moving traffic on the streets, all she saw was an exit, an escape from all this misery. It would finally end, after all those years.

She stretched one leg forward, maintaining a perfect balance. The brunette wasn't in a rush, nobody would stop her anyway. Nobody ever cared about her, nobody would miss her, she never had any friends.

It was peaceful and quiet for the first time in her life. Couldn't this moment last forever? No, it couldn't. She was ready to go now. Beca shifted her weight forward slowly and she finally felt free, free like a bird who was about to take off into the wide world.

A pair of arms grabbed her and pulled her back on the roof before her foot could leave the edge, holding her tightly. The DJ fought to get away, _"Let me go! I don't want this anymore, I was so close to finally end this, just let me die!"_ She cried out raging, but the arms didn't let go of her. She was turned around somehow, her face pressed into a bosom. It was a woman, she realized despite her rage.

The rage lasted a good twenty minutes before she eventually broke down in tears on the woman's shoulder, exhausted from all the fighting. It was only then that the woman talked to her in an attempt to comfort her, rubbing small circles on her back.

_"It's okay, let it all out."_

A strange familiarity was in her voice that she recognized. It helped a little though, she cried all the sadness and anger out that had been stacking during all these years. She sank into the embrace, maybe more than she should. She looked up at the woman.

 _"Why di- Oh. Aubrey?! What- How- Owh."_ Beca wasn't expecting to see that Barden Bella person here.

Aubrey really couldn't hold back a small chuckle at that response, _"You remembered my name?"_ Chloe had mentioned it like, once.

_"I- Yeah, apparently. Wha-.. Why are you here?"_

The blonde gently wiped Beca's tear-filled face with her thumb. _"I live here as well, I share an apartment with Chloe."_

Beca felt heat rising to her cheeks at the gesture, Wait, what? With that her sarcastic attitude came back up as defense to the unknown feeling, she lifted an eyebrow, _"I mean the roof."_

 _"I saw legs sticking out from here."_ She answered dryly. Just great, now she's back to that attitude.

 _"Right."_ She said, pulling away leaving an awkward silence afterwards.

The silence seemed to last forever in the cold. Beca had to admit that the embrace was rather comfortable and warm now that the wind cut through her skin. She awkwardly got back closer to the taller woman, debating whether to get hug her or not, even if it was just for the warmth.

Aubrey seemed to get the hint and pulled the brunette into another hug with a warm smile. _God I love her.._ She thought while sinking into the hug. _Wait.. WHAT?! I just. Oh no, it can't be. Not her._

Beca felt the blonde tense a little, _"What is it?"_ She asked a little concerned.

 _"Nothing, it's just freezing here, come to my apartment? Chloe isn't here anyway."_ Knowing the redhead and her dates she probably wouldn't be back until the next morning, unless the guy really sucked, but he seemed decent. Aubrey looked at Beca who seemed to hesitate, _"I'm not leaving you alone after this."_

 _"Alright."_ A little help was always welcome and for the first time Beca felt like someone was being fairly honest to her, like actually caring about her. Whatever the motive was, she risked herself to save her and that was more than enough. Things would finally look up.


End file.
